paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando 553
Concealable, powerful but inaccurate. |unlock = 0 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $43,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 150 |rpm = 0.084 |damage = 27.5 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 20 |concealment = 22 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 1.65 |reload_max = 2.4 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Commando 553 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Armored Transport DLC, along with the Swedish K and the Gruber Kurz. Overview The Commando 553 is the first primary weapon that was added post-launch to the game and is available for purchase at any level if the player has the Armored Transport DLC. This makes it a great choice for low-level players. The Commando 553 has a relatively high ammo capacity and base damage for an assault rifle, as well as the highest base concealment of any primary weapon. A large number of modifications are available for it, but most of them reduce concealment and only two increase it (one added by the Gage Mod Courier DLC). As a result, it becomes a reasonable choice for stealth missions. When fully modified. the Commando 553 can be a great weapon for offensive missions, performing similarly to the AMR-16, but with much more ammo. In terms of stability, accuracy and ammo capacity, when unmodified, it is similar to the CAR-4. The default iron sights are very closed and obscure most of a target. Even with such low recoil, this makes aiming very difficult without a sight modification. The rate of fire for the Commando 553 is lower than the AMR-16, lowering the DPS, but making ammo conservation easier. One of its flaws is its low accuracy. At longer distances, it can be difficult shooting snipers or thinning out assault waves before they reach the player. As most of its modifications only improve stability, it may be a good idea to have a high-accuracy secondary when using this weapon. However with with all of the DLCs it is possible to make it an extremely accurate weapon but doing so severely compromises concealment. The Commando 553 also has the fastest reload of any assault rifle (since the First Person Animation update) at 1.65s for a tactical reload and 2.4s for a full reload. With Kilmer basic, these values can be reduced to 1.3 and 1.9s respectively, bringing it close to the reload times of most SMGs (even with the SMG Specialist skill). Summary Pros: * Cheap and has no level restriction, good for new players or those re-ranking after going Infamous * Well-balanced statistics, performs well in most situations * High concealment, especially with Wide Stock and Heat Treated Body * Fastest reload of any assault rifle due to the changes made in the First Person Animation update. Cons: * Low accuracy without Gage Mod Courier * Concealment is impaired severely when certain builds are attempted * Built-in sights are tight and may be difficult to use * Many unique attachments only available through card drops Builds General-purpose Assault Build *Long Barrel ( ) *Competitor's Compensator ( ) *Auto Fire ( ) *Enhanced Foregrip ( ) *Enhanced Grip ( ) *War-Torn Stock ( ) *Heat Treated Body ( ) The above build offers high damage, has maximum accuracy and maximum stability. High concealment The Commando 553 can be modified to become a highly concealable weapon; available at level 0, useful for players about to go Infamous, with just two modifications bringing its concealment to . However it has a terrible accuracy rating of severely limiting the weapon's utility outside of close quarters combat. * Wide Stock ( ) * Heat Treated Body ( ) Without hampering concealment either a Low Profile Suppressor or Stubby Compensator can be fitted at the player's choice. The biggest drawback of this build it arguably the terrible standard ironsight on the Commando 553 (see above) as replacing it will reduce concealment by at least . Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper receiver= Achievements Trivia *The Commando 553 is based on the SG 552 Commando or more specifically, the SG 552-2 as evidenced by its permanent flip-up ironsights system. With the Long Barrel the Commando becomes the SG 552-2 LB. **Its name, however, suggests a closer resemblance to the SG 553 (which is an upgraded SG 552) and with the Railed Handguard mod attached, the weapon can be mocked up to look like an SG 553. *The Commando 553 is one of a number of assault rifles in the game that can reach 40+ damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability simultaneously. *It is the only assault rifle in the game to not get any benefit from equipping the Tactical Stock. All equipping the stock does is making the gun harder to conceal. Gallery Commando553.jpg|A preview of the Commando 553. ModdedCommando.jpg|Commando 553 with 2 mods equipped. (Fire Breather Nozzle and Military Red Dot Sight) 2013-11-17 00001.jpg|Commando 553 with 7 mods equipped. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Enhanced Foregrip, Enhanced Grip, See More Sight (Armored Transport DLC), Enhanced Stock and Heat Treated Body) 2014-04-24 00003.jpg|The Commando 553 modded for maximum stealth: Low Profile Suppressor, Wide Stock and Heat Treated Body. Concealment is . 2014-08-22 00006.jpg|The Commando 553 modified for assaults (Long Barrel, Competitor's Compensator, Auto Fire, Enhanced Foregrip, Compact Laser Module, Enhanced Grip, Solar Sight, War-Torn Stock and Heat Treated Body.) 2014-08-22 00001.jpg| The commando modified for long range engagement(Long Barrel, Competitor's Compensator, Single Fire, Enhanced Foregrip, Military Laser Module, Enhanced Grip, Milspec Scope, Enhanced Stock and Heat Treated Body.) sig 553.jpg|A modified Commando 553 (Tactical Compensator, Railed Foregrip, Compact Laser Module, Surgeon Sight, Wide Stock, and Heat Treated Body) ru:Commando 553 Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)